


I'm a little... tied up at the moment

by Changdeol



Series: Porn Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon are now going out and things are going pretty good. There is just one tiny problem.





	I'm a little... tied up at the moment

‘Cut, cut! Kid, not yet, alright? In this house, we appreciate the fine art that is the cheesy, thinly veiled plot almost as much as we do the sexy times, so please concentrate! I did not win all those Big Dicks for nothing, I’ll have you know.’

‘He only won one, and that was two years ago,’ Yifan muttered under his breath but Junmyeon, standing just a few feet away from him, heard it anyway and chuckled quietly.

‘And you, Yixing, stop encouraging all this straight-forward fucking, you guys are supposed to be building tension here! The times when the audience wanted a two minute romp without any introduction have long passed, now you guys need to act, tease, build rap and only then consummate.’

‘Actually,’ Yifan raised both his voice and left hand, cutting into the monologue from the side lines. ‘Yixing, you are very much recommended to encourage Sehun’s performance. This is porn, not Royal Academy of Arts, thank you very much.’

Zhang Yixing only nodded, giving him his most angelic, dimpled smile and thumbs up. Oh Sehun’s arm on his waist tightened. Kim Jongdae huffed. Yifan sighed, resigned.

This was why he never assisted in any of the shoots produced by his company – but especially Jongdae’s. He was a good director, maybe even one of the best that Yifan hired, and he trusted the younger with the job but he could be a real pain in the arse during the process of filming and his older friend preferred to leave the hard labour of dealing with Jongdae’s art house ideas to the much more patient and experienced crew. Like Huang Tao, for example, who usually doubled as both their editor and tamer of the beast that was Jongdae’s forever unrealised creativity.

But there was a purpose to Yifan’s visit today. Once he made sure that Tao indeed stood up from his stool and was now busy pacifying Jongdae and readjusting the instructions for their actors to follow, Yifan turned back to Junmyeon, still standing to his right and looking at the spectacle in front of him a little freaked out but also mildly amused. He was wriggling his fingers, trying to take in all the details, from the newly built living room décor to the equipment being put into motion.

Today was Junmyeon’s first day on set but it was Yifan who seemed to have his stomach in knots. When he came down to the warehouse under the pretence of inspecting the construction done for Jongdae’s new show, his friend only sent him a knowing smirk which fully revealed the extent of pity that Jongdae felt for Yifan. The latter only blushed, averting his eyes. Yes, his excuse was lame - after all, the series was already five episodes in.

Technically, Junmyeon’s – Suho’s – only task would be observing today. He wasn’t even going to get naked, let alone fuck anyone but Yifan still felt insecure. They’d been dating for three weeks already and everything was more than perfect, though they had yet to have sex. Again, Yifan forced himself to remember that particular detail because he didn’t necessarily count work as intimacy, even if it had indeed been Junmyeon’s first time. He may have been Junmyeon’s first but he certainly wasn’t going to be Junmyeon’s only and he had come to accept it, more or less, but he was still allowed to be unhappy about it. Truth be told, in all his years of being active, Yifan himself had never maintained a romantic relationship, ultimately unable to feel fully committed off-screen while he was riding the adrenaline rush of a sexual tryst on set. He knew that it was just a job and that as good as intercourse was, it could never substitute real feelings. He didn’t doubt for a second that Junmyeon was smart and more than capable of distinguishing between the two.

So why the hell did Yifan continue to be so worried and what exactly was he doing here, observing Junmyeon observing Sehun and Yixing fucking when there was a pile of papers on his desk upstairs to look over and sign?

And why was he such a mess.

Clearly, his assistant Kyungsoo thought the same for he suddenly appeared in sight, gesturing with the index finger of his right hand to the cell phone that he held in the other. Great, on top of everything he forgot his mobile in the office, he realised with a start as he instinctively started patting his denims’ pockets only to discover that it was indeed not there.  

He exhaled loudly, the rational part of him ready to give up on the show and leave the warehouse with Kyungsoo, but instead he still waved his employee away. Five more minutes, he mouthed and Kyungsoo nodded after a moment, clearly not impressed with Yifan’s life choices. Yifan saw him reject the phone call and leave – Kyungsoo didn’t care about other people’s jobs, sex lives, or whatever it was that was happening on this set, but now that he had discovered Yifan’s abandoned phone, he’d probably use it to call his mother on Jeju and Yifan would inevitably have to pay at least twenty thousand more on his next phone bill.

Seriously, why was he such a mess.

‘Jongdae, no offence, but sex is the one thing that I am definitely better at than you.’ Yixing was a sweetheart, always positive and always in good mood but it seemed that this time, even he was close to losing patience.

‘And how would you kn-‘ Jongdae stopped his own automatic response half way through the sentence but it was too late. Tao laughed, genuinely elated at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

‘Because you’re next to last on his fuck list,’ he supplied, making himself giggle some more. Yixing’s dimple deepened in light mirth at the comment. Jongdae’s eye widened in agitation.

‘That cannot be right? Me, at the bottom?’ He quickly rejected the claim, completely forgetting that he was going to deny the whole affair in the first place.

‘No, actually, you were topping, that’s the prob-‘ Tao responded but was cut short by an elbow to the stomach. It didn’t deter him, though; he just laughed again. Kim Jongdae pushed against the wall was not an everyday occurrence.

‘You just weren’t very good at it, I’m sorry. Please, don’t take it personally.’ Yixing disentangled himself from Sehun’s continuous embrace – much to the annoyance of the younger – and instead gave Jongdae a half hug, a kiss on the cheek included. The director grumbled, a little offended, but he allowed himself to be caressed in apology anyway.

‘I’m way better with girls, I’ll have you know,’ he muttered, earning another round of chuckles from the group.

‘That, I hope we will never witness,’ Tao pretended to shudder.

‘Wait, you slept with Yixing?’

Yifan had been so focused on the happenings in front of him that he failed to realise that Junmyeon was no longer by his side. Instead, the younger actor had approached the crew, listening in on their conversation and eventually letting his curiosity run free.

Yifan quickly joined them.

‘We did three films together… When was it? Five years ago?’ Yixing turned to Jongdae, looking for confirmation. The other begrudgingly nodded.

‘A classic example of gay for pay anxiety,’ Tao was quick to add the necessary details. ‘First the golden Big Dick boy here couldn’t get it up and then he didn’t know what to do with his boner. All sorts of hilarious, and a little bit sad too if you ask me.’

‘Nobody asked you, actually,’ Jongdae cut in, now getting annoyed for real. ‘Can’t help that I’m straight. As gorgeous as Yixing is, there’s still a cock and balls hanging between his legs last time I checked. So sue me.’

‘Don’t worry, Jongdae. You’ve found your true calling in the end, that’s all that matters.’ It was Yifan who ultimately came to defend his friend, a little bit amused himself but nonetheless aiming to resolve the sensitive issue. ‘I’m sure you’re getting it on between the sheets with your special lady just fine. And in the meantime, we have a lot of fresh incoming talent here.’ He eyed Sehun whose shoulder relaxed a little.

Yifan didn’t really know why, but he predicted a hell of a headache in the near future, with Sehun as the main feature.

‘So how many people have you had sex with exactly?’ Junmyeon asked again, looking at Yixing in wonder. Even though Yifan wasn’t even the centre of attention, he still nearly choked. His boyfriend – his boyfriend? – was too blunt for his own good. Yifan suspected that he would never get used to it.

Yixing smiled at the other, neither surprised nor really offended by the question.

‘I don’t kiss and tell,’ he only replied serenely, a light smile still on his lips. Junmyeon understood.

‘Can you at least tell me who the best was?’

Yixing made a pondering face before he locked eyes with his boss.

‘Probably Yifan. I think.’ This time, Yifan not only choked for real but also blushed to the root of his bleached blond hair. ‘I mean, you just made a video with him. Wouldn’t you say that he can really make you feel fantastic? He was on top of his game when I was still a rookie.’ There was no sarcasm in his voice; only clinical appreciation as Yixing turned to Junmyeon again, discussing Yifan’s thrusting techniques as if he were discussing the weather outside.

‘It was pretty great,’ the younger admitted quietly, looking to the ground but also appearing to be extremely pleased with himself.

Yifan cleared his throat uncomfortably, deciding that it was his cue to leave. It would be hypocritical of him to try and stop the discussion but neither did he particularly want to be there, listening to his friends – and love interest – discussing the size of his dick and what he did with it to each one of them.

‘Don’t run away, Yifan.’ It was Jongdae cat calling him, probably extremely glad that the topic shifted. Yifan only waved at them quickly, not even turning around. He made it to the corridor leading up to the sets and offices upstairs, when Junmyeon caught up with him.

‘Yifan.’ Yifan turned a little, hearing his call. The younger approached him, a visible frown on his face. ‘Are you angry?’

Yifan blinked in surprised before shaking his head curtly.

‘Angry? Oh, not at all. It’s just embarrassing.’ When he noticed that Junmyeon was still waiting, he forced himself to elaborate. ‘Everyone out there, Yixing included, is like family now. Being reminded of the sexual part I shared with him makes the whole ordeal mildly dysfunctional. Plus…’

‘Plus what?’ Junmyeon took another step towards him, sensing that the mood turned from serious to somewhat flirty.

‘Plus…’ Yifan trailed away, fully facing Junmyeon and placing his hands on the others hips. Junmyeon understood the invitation right away and entered the other’s personal space, standing close and placing his own arms on Yifan’s. ‘Plus I have you now and I fully intend to forget about my other partners.’

Junmyeon’s cheeks filled, like they did every time he was very pleased but didn’t want to blind the speaker with his big smile just yet.

‘And even when I fuck other people on set later, you’re definitely the only one I want to do it with.’ It wasn’t one hundred percent reassuring but it did nonetheless put Yifan’s mind at ease a little. ‘And you know, I was thinking that we should stop wasting time and maybe make our own tape… a private one, this time. There are so many things I wanna do to you, Mr. Wu, I’m not even joking.’ Junmyeon’s facial expression turned from innocent to very serious, if not for the alluring glint in his eyes.

Yifan choked on air.

 

 

This would all have been so great – their first official date would have been perfect if not for the fact that Yifan lived three floors below Yixing. It was Yixing himself who had introduced the apartment to his boss and friend. Yifan had had enough of his previous rental and living in Yixing’s building had seemed like a good deal, with two bedrooms and a small balcony in a quiet neighbourhood. And it had had been, until tonight.

Yifan and Junmyeon had dinner in an Italian place in the city centre and the atmosphere was amazing. The food was awesome, they drank a bottle of a red Perpignan between them and they never ran out of things to talk about. When Yifan finally gathered the courage to invite Junmyeon back to his apartment, the quick yes and expectant smile that his boyfriend was sporting told the taller everything he needed to know about the rest of the evening.

Junmyeon wasn’t going home for sure, and both were looking forward to it.

Yifan had called for a substitute driver head of time because he felt too tipsy to take the wheel. They got to his place about thirty minutes later and the owner was getting Junmyeon another drink, fully expecting to take a sip of his beer and then move on straight to the bedroom. However, the moment they sat down on the sofa, tension palpable between them and nearly ready to give in to the desire they were both feeling, his doorbell rang.

It was ten fifteen in the evening and Yifan frowned at the strange visit. He couldn’t possibly imagine who it could be.

It turned out to be Oh Sehun and Yifan had to blink twice before he registered the presence. Then another person appeared right behind him, and of course it was Yixing.

‘Yeah?’ Yifan croaked out, sensing the bizarreness of the entire encounter.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. There is something wrong with my cooker?’ Yixing’s statement was almost a question, and an apologetic one. ‘I swear I had a new one installed just two weeks ago but we just can’t seem to make it work now, and I want to make more popcorn. I was going to just let myself in for a minute since I thought you were out, but then I noticed your car on the parking lot.’

‘Is it okay to use your kitchen?’ Sehun finally asked in a much simpler manner, his expression remaining pretty much the same throughout the entire exchange. Stunned, Yifan only nodded, letting them in.

‘Ah, you guys are on a date? That’s so cute.’ Coming from anyone else, it could have been perceived as irony but Yixing said it in his most sincere, delighted voice and Yifan only nodded awkwardly. He exchanged a quick look with Junmyeon who shrugged and pulled Sehun to sit with him on the couch while he waited. Yifan followed Yixing to the kitchen, noticing three different bags of popcorn.

‘Er, Sehun is here,’ Yifan finally observed, not sounding nearly as casual as he wanted to.  

‘Yes, we’re watching a movie upstairs,’ Yixing confirmed happily, lighting up the stove and pouring oil into the big pot he found under the sink.

‘Does he come here often?’ Yifan tried again, taking note of his companion’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

‘Huh? Oh, kinda?’ Yixing replied, distracted. He frowned at the lack of activity in the pot. Yifan sighed, but gently moved the other man away, taking matters in his own hands. Once the popcorn started popping, he finally asked,

‘Are you having sex with Sehun? Like, outside the set?’ Yixing turned to him, blinking a couple of times before he said in a sheepish voice,

‘A little bit?’ He looked like he wasn’t sure himself.

‘You don’t know?’ The taller then reflected. ‘I mean, of course this is none of my business. I’m just a little concerned because Jongdae basically introduced him as your stalker-‘

‘Sehunnie is not a stalker,’ Yixing laughed, now giving Yifan his full attention. He leaned against the counter top.

‘-then the boy refused any work that wasn’t with you and now I see that you and him are relieving some kind of Indecent Proposal scenario so as your boss, but mostly as you friend, I admit I’m a little concerned.’

‘First of all, hon, stop referencing movies you’ve never seen because you always get it wrong. Secondly, I guess maybe he just likes me?’

‘No shit,’ Yifan gave him a pointed look and Yixing laughed again.

‘I mean, yes, he must like me. He didn’t say anything of that sort but he’s good company and I like how he treats me. Also, I think he doesn’t really need the money. He’s like, rich or something? So maybe that’s why he’s turning down your offers. Maybe he’s just doing it to kill time.’

‘More to seduce you,’ Yifan mumbled, still not entirely convinced that Oh Sehun was a good idea but all the same knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Yixing didn’t hear, or simply chose not to comment.

‘So what about you and Junmyeon? Are you going to have sex now?’ His friend asked, smiling at Yifan and looking genuinely happy for him. Yifan had long learnt that there was simply no way of making Yixing realise that certain things were not appropriate to discuss in public, but he still blushed.

‘We’re having a good time,’ he said evasively but before he could add anything else, he heard a commotion in the other room. Leaning away to look through the door frame, he noticed with alarm that more familiar faces appeared and they were currently making themselves comfortable on the coach and around it.

‘Let’s stay here, Yifan’s stereo looks bomb.’ Park Chanyeol’s boisterous voice could probably be heard from outer space. Yifan groaned inwardly, looking back to Yixing who just shrugged.

‘I had guests over, did you really think that Sehun and I would be able to eat three big bowls of popcorn..?’

Now that Yifan had been made pay attention to it, the amount of popcorn being cooked was disturbing.

But no matter what, they couldn’t stay in his flat. He was about to get down and dirty with Junmyeon, not socialise with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hongbin and some other people that he overheard – no doubt all from work. As he dragged his feet behind Yixing, he was going to flat out object and shoo them away but then Junmyeon turned to him and said,

‘Can they stay? I’ve never seen the director’s cut of Return of the King. We’ll have a great time, please?’

‘Sure,’ Yifan’s mouth said before his brain registered what the implications of it would be for his dick. All he saw was the radiant smile directed at him and a hand motioning to join him on the couch. They sat closely, cuddling.

Yifan ended up falling asleep forty minutes into the movie and started drooling but Junmyeon only chuckled and cuddled some more, using the taller man’s chest as a pillow.

 

 

In the next two weeks, Yifan was busy with organising his company’s stall for the annual Adult Entertainment Expo in Nevada and trying not to think that Junmyeon and Choi Minho would soon be starring in a video together. It was inevitable that his boyfriend do; there was only so much voyeurism and masturbation that he could get away with in Yixing and Sehun’s porn sitcom before it got boring and repetitive. The producer decided to completely detach himself from the affair, entrusting the crew – but mostly Tao - to keep the circus up and running. He didn’t want to be involved and thankfully, Junmyeon himself spared his partner the details.

The next two weeks proved to be utterly frustrating for a completely different reason. Yifan wracked his brain over how to create the perfect atmosphere so as to finally take the next step in their relationship. After the catastrophe that was their date turned Lord of the Rings marathon slash burping contest (courtesy of Chanyeol and Baekhyun), Yifan was determined to make it as romantic as possible. Not that he was in a big rush but maybe, just maybe, he wanted to officially consummate his relationship before next week when Junmyeon would be re-enacting the classic tale of office sex tale between the boss and his assistant with Minho.

No, Yifan was not insecure over Minho’s perfectly chiselled jaw line. And, ehem, something else too.

Unfortunately, things were not going according to plan. One date had to be cancelled because Yifan couldn’t get out of the office on time (expo, expo, expo); another evening, Junmyeon fell asleep on Yifan’s coach waiting for him to get out of the shower – poor guy couldn’t sleep at night because of his college neighbours with a big stereo. Another time Yifan didn’t have condoms at hand (something which he himself could hardly believe) and by the time he came back from the convenience store, the mood had disappeared.

Then there were some evenings when it felt right to just cuddle and make out a little.

‘You’ve been dating for how long again? Over a month?’

‘Almost six weeks,’ Yifan confirmed cautiously seeing the slow forming smirk on Jongdae’s face. The way he crossed one legs over another wasn’t a good sign either.

‘And you still haven’t been able to bone for real?’

‘Jongdae!’ Yifan hissed, scandalised. He looked to the door, as if he didn’t already know that Kyungsoo was listening in on each and every one of his supposedly private conversations. ‘I don’t wanna discuss my sex life with you.’

‘Please, what sex life,’ Jongdae snickered, looking at him a little pitifully. ‘The only arse you got this year was because of me, so perhaps it is a good idea after all to collectively reflect on this on-going drought.’

‘We’re just busy. We’ll get to that eventually. We’re just getting to know each other-‘

‘A porn actor whose boyfriend cannot deliver. No wonder Junmyeon is looking forward to Office Antics-‘

‘He is not,’ Yifan became agitated which only spurred Jongdae on and he cackled in the best villain imitation that he could at the moment muster. ‘I’m just a little nervous, alright,’ he finally voiced out his biggest fear. His shoulders slumped.

Yes, Yifan was nervous. He wasn’t deliberately creating situations when the sex wouldn’t happen, but all the same, he was worried that outside the set, he wouldn’t be able to create the same kind of magic. Truth be told, he was… sort of mellow in bed? Like, he was up for getting his freak on and whatever, but when it was up to him to initiate it, things were not so easy anymore.

Of course, Jongdae saw right through him for he leaned in and understandingly patted him on the shoulder.

‘Dude, just give him dick so good that he won’t even feel Minho’s when it gets there. You have one job and it’s going to be fucking amazing either way because Junmyeon only wants you. So get your shit together.’

Yifan winced. Deep inside, you knew that sex had nothing to do with the progress of his and Junmyeon’s relationship. Neither of them was in any way incapacitated – it was just a matter of time before they became more intimate. Yifan understood all of that; and yet, the irrational part of him, encouraged by Jongdae’s irritating voice, told him to just grab his boyfriend and do it quickly, romantic or not.

Wait-

‘No, I’m not making another mainstream feature with him,’ Yifan denied immediately, just to be safe. It was hard to predict what kind of ideas were brewing in that empty head pf Jongdae’s.

Jongdae only scoffed.

‘Been there, done that. You seriously have to step up your game. How about you…’

Yifan, despite himself, was suddenly all ears.

 

 

‘Are you tired?’ Yifan embraced Junmyeon by the waist as he led them to the car. Junmyeon sighed but it was a content sigh.

‘After staring at Sehun’s dick so much, I conclude that he must be really in love with Yixing,’ Junmyeon laughed and Yifan blushed, low key hating his off screen reactions to dirty talk.

‘That boy is trouble,’ Yifan grumbled, wishing to change the subject.

‘I think he’s cute. Straight forward, too. Almost as straight forward as I am.’ Junmyeon suddenly stopped and his boyfriend frowned as his arm involuntarily slipped from the other’s body.

‘Huh? What do you mean?’

‘Yifan, I’ll stay the night tonight, alright?’

‘I-I… sure. Yes, absolutely.’ They looked at each other for a long moment, before Yifan averted his eyes, somewhat embarrassed. They’ve stayed over at each other’s flats before, usually chatting and ending up sleeping next to each other but something in the shorter man’s expression told Yifan that he was not planning on a sleepover this time.

Which was fine, more than fine actually. After only three days, an opportunity to implement Jongdae’s ideas resurfaced and was basically given to him on a silver platter.

‘Cool,’ Junmyeon’s cute smile and fluffy cheeks returned just like that, as if the dangerous glint in his gaze never happened. ‘Let’s stop by my apartment, I need to pick up a few things first.’

 

 

Yifan had bought everything that he needed ahead of time, mostly because his director slash best friend (Jongdae’s words, not his) wouldn’t let him get back to work before he placed a personal order on one of the websites where his company usually got the erotic props needed for whatever video they were shooting at the moment.  As luck had it, the delivery arrived the very next morning and had since been sitting under Yifan’s bed.

Yifan let Junmyeon go up by himself (It’ll take just a moment, I need to get some clean clothes) which left him behind the wheel doing nothing. He calculated the time needed for arrival at his own condominium and ordered them both light dinner. Thankfully, Junmyeon did not leave him for long as Yifan was sure he would inevitably start overthinking and they drove to his house, meeting the delivery man at the door in what seemed like an amazingly perfect timing.

They ate, they watched an episode of Fresh off the boat and then Junmyeon told him to shower first because he still wanted to call his mother.

Finally, Junmyeon himself disappeared behind the shower curtain and then Yifan ran for it.

He jumped to the bed, looking over his shoulder like a thief. There were things in that box, things that he was now apparently going to use on Junmyeon. A reasonably sized dildo, colour blue – check. One cock ring, to be used when the need calls for it – check. A bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and a box of condoms – check. A pair of handcuffs. Yifan averted his eyes for a moment. Check.

A whip- What, what? Yifan was going to kill Jongdae, as he was sure it was the latter who somehow sneaked the purchase into his basket.

Of course, Yifan was no stranger to sex toys, he knew everything that there was to know about them. There was a difference, however, between doing it when he knew that his partner had to enjoy it no matter what for the sake of the final product and engaging in light bondage in his private time with a new boyfriend. Junmyeon had confessed to wanting to try it before so Yifan wasn’t worried about getting his consent. Yifan was, once again, mostly worried about his own delivery.

‘I see you’ve prepared.’ Junmyeon chuckled, nearly giving his partner a heart attack in the process. Yifan hadn’t heard him reappear and so all the toys lying on the bed became pretty much the first thing that Junmyeon saw, not counting Yifan’s non-existent arse clad in his favourite Armani boxers.

He dropped the towel hugging his hips in a rather dramatic fashion, leaving Yifan’s throat dry. Junmyeon’s cock was hard just enough to show that his boyfriend was very much invested in whatever was going to happen next. Junmyeon strolled towards his duffel bag casually, pretending not to see Yifan’s quickly hooding gaze following his every move. He didn’t know what he expected from the younger man – maybe that he was going to tease him by putting his clothes back on; or maybe that he would take out a pack of condoms to make sure the previous disaster of an evening wouldn’t repeat itself.

‘But so have I.’ What Yifan did not expect was Junmyeon holding a string of a strong looking velvet rope and a gag. ‘Now, Yifan, as corny as it sounds… let’s punish you a little.’

Yifan nearly choked.

 

 

Yifan didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh but the smirk on Junmyeon’s lips told him that he was serious. Junmyeon, in all his naked glory and short posture suddenly became a little intimidating so Yifan just gaped, unable to comprehend the situation.

‘You screw my brains out on set and then hold off on sex for six weeks? There’s only so much patience that I have.’

‘I- I’m sorry?’ Yifan automatically apologised before he thought better of it. It must have been Junmyeon’s sexy aura that temporarily stupefied him. ‘Wait, it’s not like I didn’t wanna do it. There was just always something disturbing us…’

‘Yeah? Well, I’ll make sure that nobody disturbs us tonight.’ If there was any time to laugh, it had surely long passed now. Yifan’s jaw went slack; he was rendered speechless. ‘What are you waiting for?’ Junmyeon tsked, feigning impatience. ‘Strip and kneel. You will be pleasuring me all night.’

Yifan’s heart started beating loudly in his chest. It must have been the confidence with which the line was delivered that had Yifan taken a deep breath and slowly removing his underwear, leaving his cock handing heavily between his legs. Junmyeon’s eyes zeroed on the sight and Yifan noticed with delight that his boyfriend wanted him even more Yifan did – if that was possible. He managed to get a hold of his excitement somehow, once again putting on a bored expression as he said,

‘That’s better. Now come here and give me something to think about next time I’m alone.’

Yifan had no idea if Junmyeon was planning on fucking him tonight, but at this point it hardly mattered. The younger was unreal; enticing and dominant, looking like he knew what he wanted and going for it. Yifan was definitely prepared to deliver whatever it was that Junmyeon expected, feeling himself getting hard at the bored pout of the shorter man’s lips. Even though he was the one prepared to take charge of the evening, he easily dropped to his knees, knowing exactly what to do.

A little role play.

Punish him, huh? No need. Yifan would go even uninvited.

He mouthed at the expense of Junmyeon’s abdomen, leaving butterfly kisses here and there. Yifan looked up through his lashes and noted with satisfaction that the younger man’s expression had tightened, barely containing himself. He smirked, putting his lips to good use again. He’d play along because he realised how eagerly Junmyeon was executing what must have been one of his fantasies. He might have little actual experience but he was not afraid and more than ready to try everything.

‘Get to it, we don’t have all day.’ Junmyeon’s attempts at being demanding only further relaxed Yifan. His boyfriend was hot but he simultaneously (and inexplicably) also remained his cute self. Suddenly Yifan was no longer worried for his sexual performance or clumsiness. Suddenly, he knew that is was going to be amazing for both of them.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched when Yifan sent him a lazy smirk but he had no time to scold him for the insolence because the taller finally made good of the promise and licked at the underside of the other’s cock, before taking the whole head in and sucking on it decisively. Junmyeon moaned, unable to stop himself. His wasn’t as big or as thick as Yifan’s dick was, which is why Yifan was able to take him all in. His gag reflex had long disappeared, anyway, and he had way more experience in that department.

He bobbed his head back and forward, his large palms sliding up Junmyeon’s thighs to his balls. Junmyeon nearly cried out at the overstimulation when he felt them being massaged and he made a move to push his partner away by the shoulder but it was a reluctant movement, like he himself didn’t really know what he wanted.

‘Stop- Uh, stop. Stand up. I don’t wanna come just yet.’

‘As you wish,’ Yifan refrained from chuckling when he saw the confused frown on Junmyeon’s face. He didn’t really think it through, huh, was what Yifan thought in passing. His behaviour was beyond adorable and seriously fucking with Yifan’s head; he was whipped.

Once on his feet and in extremely closed proximity, Yifan positively towered over Junmyeon but the latter didn’t want to give back the reigns so he stepped away and ordered,

‘Lie down on the bed. You’re enjoying it way too much,’ Junmyeon huffed and Yifan obeyed but not without squeezing the plump arse that had been neglected way too long. Junmyeon squeaked.

‘Yifan, you’re ruining the atmosphere,’ he whined, completely forgetting that he was now doing it himself. Yifan chuckled shortly and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

‘Sorry, love,’ he said before he could think better of it and both blushed, realising that the l word had been said between them.

The older only cleared his throat and getting back into the character, he said,

‘Your wish is my command.’

It was too late, though; Junmyeon’s cheeks now filled and he looked like he was close to giggling. In the end, he waited for Yifan to settle before he jumped onto the bed excitedly, bringing the rope along. He quickly got into position, situating his lovely behind right on his boyfriend’s manhood. Yifan’s eyes crossed at the sensation of being rubbed in between the globes.

‘When you said you were into bondage, I thought you meant yourself,’ Yifan observed humorously, voice strained, letting Junmyeon lift his arms over his head. Junmyeon moved up on his knees, which resulting in his temporarily sitting on Yifan’s chest as he was expertly tying his hands with the rope to the bed post. It left the older with a front row view of the red erected cock and he swallowed thickly.  

‘Maybe later. Fuck, I want to ride you while you’re like this,’ he breathed out, assessing the stability of the knot. Once he was satisfied, he changed positions, removing himself from Yifan’s body and approaching the toys left on the other side of the bed. ‘But first, I have an idea. I’ll finger myself and play with this dildo for a while.’

Yifan frowned at the development.

‘But I’m already tied up here,’ he noted, confused before the reality downed on him.

Junmyeon smirked evilly.

‘Exactly.’

‘Junmyeon, you’ll kill me,’ Yifan panted, not really liking this turn of events but his partner could hardly care less as he made a show of bending forward, his arse on full display for Yifan’s consideration. The shorter coated his fingers in lube. ‘You better untie me, this is not funny,’ he said breathlessly, observing the first finger as it disappeared in between the plump cheeks. Junmyeon hummed heavily. ‘Junmyeon.’

‘Can’t hear you… Feeling too good.’ The finger moved in and out, in and out, in and- Yifan’s eyes nearly crossed again from the intensity of his gaze. When Junmyeon added another, the older man had to readjust himself but it didn’t help any. His dick was throbbing painfully.

‘If you don’t untie my right this moment, we’ll see who will be punishing who,’ Yifan warned weakly to which Junmyeon replied, panting,

‘You left me hanging with only my fingers for six weeks, I think you can survive ten more minutes.’ The snippy comment left Yifan speechless.

He kept groaning, looking at his partner stretching himself but decided not to say anything as hard as it was. Pun intended.

Finally, Junmyeon took out the three fingers out of his hole, whining at the loss. Yifan saw him look at the dildo and consider it for a while before he turned to his partner still splayed on the bed and boy, did he have the most mischievous look on his face.

‘I’ve been playing with these enough at home, so I don’t think I want it any more. But I have an idea.’

Before Yifan could ask what the idea was, he heard the dildo – the vibrator, actually – buzz and he moaned when it touched his hard dick. Junmyeon was going to torture him and judging from his facial expression, he was going to enjoy it immensely.

It was a sensation like no other and Yifan started trashing on the bed, unable to take the feeling. It was pure overstimulation and lasted nearly two minutes, with Junmyeon running the wand up and down, other times holding it over Yifan’s balls too. He stopped only when he heard that his partner was close.

‘Nah, you can’t come like this, that wouldn’t be nice,’ he decided and reached for the lube before looking at him seriously. ‘This might be the only opportunity in a while to go without a condom… Is that alright? You’re clean, aren’t you? I really wanna feel you inside me.’

Yifan only nodded, eyes still closed but consenting to everything on the spot. A moment later, he hissed at the feeling of cold gel being rubbed into his cock.

Junmyeon positioned himself and slowly started descending on the erect penis. That cock, combined with Yifan’s face, was a deadly combination and the younger man moaned at the first breach of the muscles. Soon enough, he bottomed out and stilled, trying to regain his breathing.

Yifan was in heaven. It was tight and hot, and it took everything not to thrust straight up. He let Junmyeon set the pace and the man started bouncing up and down, each time harder and harder. There was a mirror right in front of the bed frame and Yifan caught the sight of Junmyeon’s arse jiggling with each movement.

He moaned at the image.

Junmyeon rode him hard while he jerked himself off, no longer caring for appearances and screaming himself hoarse in the process once he’d found his prostate. When he could no longer move on his own, he quickly untied the rope holding Yifan back.

‘Uh, fuck me. Fuck me so good I can no longer move tomorrow.’

He didn’t have to repeat twice. Yifan all but pounced on him, kneeling behind his partner and telling him to do the same while holding on to the bed frame. He quickly added more lube and inserted himself back, drawing another moan from Junmyeon. Yifan gripped the small hips tightly, going at a delirious pace, watching Junmyeon slowly bending little by little, no longer able to stand properly. The bed frame knocking against the wall furiously would surely leave indentations in the paint.

The erratic pace with which Yifan thrust left Junmyeon breathless, unable to muster even one coherent thought. It was perfect, everything he’d fantasised about. Although left neglected due to the lack of strength in Junmyeon’s arms, the friction that the fluffy sheets provided once his lower half nearly reached the bed ultimately helped – he exploded on the mattress, a long moan tearing from his lips. He saw white, temporarily stupefied at the intensity of the experience.

Yifan hissed, speeding up even more when he felt Junmyeon clamp on him.

‘Come on, fill me up,’ he heard Junmyeon tired voice and he didn’t need any more encouragement. Junmyeon’s little whines at being overstimulated did the trick – the older man finally felt the heat pooling in his abdomen as his balls tightened and his hips stilled, ejaculating copiously into the body underneath him. He groaned, feeling Junmyeon squeezing him even more.

‘So hot,’ the younger moaned, feeling Yifan’s seed make him even fuller. Junmyeon’s arms gave out under him then and he fell face first into the pillow. Yifan slowly withdrew his now softening cock and dropped down next to the other, boneless.

‘Holy shit,’ Yifan panted, still struggling to articulate a proper sentence. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘No, you’re amazing,’ Junmyeon smiled, leaning in with the last of his energy and giving him a kiss. ‘I’m glad Jongdae told me to just go for it.’

‘Wait, Jongdae told you to tie me up?’ Yifan frowned, suddenly astonished.

‘Well, he gave me the idea and a website with free shipping so kinda?’

Yifan kinda thought that he should kick his director but then his meddling led to Yifan having mind blowing sex again, so maybe he would spare him for the time being.

‘From now on, let’s have lots of great sex, shall we?’ Yifan chuckled, responding with,

‘Yeah, let’s.’

‘So, round two?’ The evil glint was back in Junmyeon’s gaze.

Yifan’s own eyes widened. Uh, hell yeah.


End file.
